Arms
by pizzazzwhitlockclements
Summary: Pizzazz becomes an unlikely guest in Batman's life. BatmanxOC oneshot OOC Batman


It was Midnight in Gotham City; Batman towered on the rooftops of high buildings looking over the dark cloudy city to see if anything suspicious or out of the ordinary was going on. Something caught Batman's eye, he saw a women dressed in black smash a jewelry store window and sneak in.

Batman put up his arms revealing his bat wings, he flew down and landed firmly on the ground in front of the store doors, he climbed through the shattered window and looked around, he saw you, the one he had been watching stealing diamond jewelry.

He walked up to you and turned you around, he quickly kicked you down and pinned you to the floor holding only a foot to your neck.

You quickly took out a gun and pointed it at him shooting him in the stomach.

Batman looked down and winced taking his foot off of you, you hid behind the counter.

"Don't make me shoot you again! You have to let me go! I had no choice, I can't live on the streets anymore, I'm starving, and I had to steal something so I could at least buy myself something to eat!" You cried.

Batman took out a small spray out of his utility belt and walked up to you spraying it in your face, he quickly put the spray back and saw you faint, he caught you before you hit the floor.

He picked you up and carried you to the Batmobile, he set you down in the passenger seat of the Batmobile, he got into the driver's seat and shut the top hatch.

Batman started the Batmobile and drove down a deserted alleyway and then down a gravel road that was in the middle of the forest.

You suddenly awoke, you gasped and saw Batman driving the Batmobile, "What the hell?! Where are you taking me?!" You asked looking scared.

Batman remained silent.

"Where are you taking me?" You asked trying to calm down; you took a deep breath and looked at Batman taking off your teeth revealing your hair.

"Somewhere safe" He said.

"And where would that be bat boy?" You asked crossing your arms.

"What is your name?" Batman asked completely ignoring your question.

"_" You replied, "Where are you taking me?" You asked in a slightly annoyed tone, "Besides what would Batman want with an Orphan?" You asked.

Batman looked at you then looked back at the road; he knew that name sounded familiar.  
>"I hate you Batman…" You growled at him.<p>

"Why?" He asked.

"Do you not remember me?" You let out another growl, "You let my parents die in an alleyway, you watched from the rooftop and just let that man murder them!" You cried.

Batman had a small flashback of his parents dying in an alley behind the theater when he was only a child.

"Watch out!" You quickly turned the wheel and quickly stopped the car, "What the hell! Keep your eyes on the road bat boy!" You shouted.

Batman looked at you and just remained silent; he gently pushed you off of him and started the batmobile again driving into a long cave.

The batmobile suddenly came to a stop, Batman pressed a button which opened the top hatch door, he got out of the batmobile and sat down pulling the pulled out of his rubber armor.

"What is this place?" You asked looking around the dark cave; you got out of the batmobile and looked at Batman curiously.

"The batcave…" He said, he put the bullet down on the table beside him, "I didn't watch your parents die, I wasn't there in time to save them…" Batman said sternly.

"Why weren't you there in time then?!" You screamed.

Batman stood, "Hey no one came and saved my parents!" Batman shouted back at you.

You took a step back and looked at him shocked, "Your parents died? You're an orphan?" You looked down feeling bad for yelling at him.

"My parents died the same way yours did" Batman had a hard time talking about his parents.  
>"I'm sorry…" You muttered softly.<p>

"For what?" He asked.

"Shooting you… Yelling at you…" You mumbled.

"It's fine… I've had worse" Batman said.

You walked up to Batman and looked up at him, he was definitely a lot taller then you, "So who is Batman? Hmp?" You crossed your arms.

Batman was silent.

"You don't talk much do you?" You looked deeply into his eyes and watched him walk away.

"Let me show you to your room madam" A soft older man's voice was heard from behind.

You gasped and turned around seeing an old man, "Batman has a butler, cool" You smiled a bit, "Wait, room?" You looked at him confused and just followed him out of the batcave and into a huge mansion.

"This way…" Alfred said and led you up a flight of stairs, Alfred opened up a bedroom door on the right, "Here you are" He gave you a soft smile.

You slowly walked into the big bedroom that had a huge king bed and your own bathroom.

"There is a new set of clothes sitting on the bed dear, dinner will be ready in a few minutes, Mr. Wayne will be waiting in the dining room for you" Alfred said walking out closing the door behind him.

You looked around, "Bruce Wayne?" You looked slightly confused and picked up the black dress that was sitting on the bed, "Really? Really?" You looked at the dress worried; you weren't that kind of girl who got all dolled up for a man, you also weren't fond of wearing dresses either.

You sighed and got into the black silk dress, you put on some onyx earrings and put your hair in an elegant bun, you saw a pair of black flats and slipped them on, you took a deep breath and opened the door walking downstairs and into the dining room.

Alfred pulled out a chair for you to sit down in.

You were sitting at one of end of an extremely long table while Bruce Wayne who was dressed in a clean suit was sitting on the other side.

"Do you always eat dinner with guests like this?" You called.

"What?" Bruce called back.

You giggled and stood walking toward the other end of the table, "I said, do you always eat dinner with quests like this? We're sitting a mile away from each other" You said.

"No, only when there's a big party or something, sorry, there's a smaller table in the kitchen if you'd like to eat dinner there" Bruce gave you a soft smile.

"Sure" You smiled a bit back and followed Bruce into the kitchen.

"You look beautiful tonight by the way" Bruce said.

"Thank you…" You blushed a bit, "So Bruce Wayne is Batman…" You sat down at the small table that had a table cloth and candles on it, you saw Bruce sit down and give you a small nod.

"You're not secretly a reporter or something?" Bruce asked.

"No… I'm not a reporter, promise" You giggled.

"So why would Bruce Wayne, A.K.A Batman, be inviting a girl like me to a dinner date?" You asked.

"Well if you want to call it a date…" Bruce said.

"Sure… Why not…" You gave Bruce a smile.

Bruce chuckled and smiled at you, "I haven't had a dinner date in a long time…" Bruce muttered softly, Alfred suddenly walked in and put down your plates of food then walked out.

"Why not?" You asked.

"Well… all my girlfriends end up being Psychopaths, dead or they can't handle my whole Batman thing" Bruce said cutting off a piece of steak putting it on his mouth chewing it.

"Oh… That must suck" You slowly chewed a piece of steak.

"Yeah…" Bruce let out a small chuckle.

"So why did you bring me here?" You asked finishing your dinner way before Bruce, you were starving and were now very satisfied with the delicious dinner you had just ate.

"I thought I'd might do some good and bring you here so you'd have a safe place to live" Bruce said.

"What? You serious" You looked at Bruce rather shocked, you saw him look up and push away his plate, "I'm not joking, Wayne Manor is your home now" Bruce said sternly.

You stood, "I don't mean to be rude but why the hell would you take a stranger in? I'm nobody to you" You crossed your arms.

"You are something to me _, there's not a day that goes by when I couldn't save your parents when you were a child…" Bruce said standing up.

"What?" You tried your best to hold back tears.

"When I saw you in the jewelry store I knew I had to make things up to you and take you in…." Bruce said sticking his hands in his pocket.

You walked up to Bruce and grabbed his tie pulling you toward him kissing him, you suddenly pulled away going completely red.

Bruce wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you close kissing you again.

You quickly pulled away blushing even more now, you quickly ran up to your room, you tripped up the stairs, you managed to pull yourself up, you ran to your room and closed the door, you slid to the floor panting. You couldn't believe that you had just kiss Batman, the man you had a huge crush on ever since you were a child.


End file.
